


Echo

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, selfcest, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of her wanted so overwhelmingly to be re-united with herself. She wanted to go back to Oz, to be physically pieced together again. But it was still like a magnetic pull, being drawn to her other half. She strained forward, craning her head up off the bed, needing to feel that connection, wanting any kind of release. She heard her other self sighing as she sank down further against Charlie, and as she put her mouth on the other Charlie, she could feel it on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

"Please, let’s just go back to Oz. I have the key We can get put back together."

"Why would I want to do that."

"Because, you need me. You’re not complete without me."

"I don’t need you to tell me what to do, I don’t need you to hold me back. But I do need you for some things."

"Look, you’ve had your big adventure, you’ve won the war, you’re a big hero. Can’t we just go back to the way things were?"

"Don’t forget, you wanted that adventure too."

And she had, she wanted so bad for something to be magical and grand and meaningful, like all the fantasies and all the stories that she’d been steeped in for her whole life. She knew it meant danger, but she hadn’t expected what she got.

Charlie didn’t understand the spell the wizard proposed to her, not until she’d seen what it was she could become without any restraints, without any morals.

They had needed her like that, though. That’s what she told herself, but Charlie had staid away from her bad half while she went off to fight the fight. Because Charlie couldn’t stomach what she saw, couldn’t stand to see what she was capable of, the brutality of it, the raw violence. She couldn’t let herself go unchecked though, and when she learned that her bad half had crossed over to come back here, Charlie knew she had to put things right.

She felt threatened by her other half. Smaller. Weaker. But she still held her shoulders back and stood her ground when the other Charlie approached her. She’d found her other self holed up in a hotel, tracking something down but she wasn’t sure what. The carpet was brown, the walls were beige, the sheets were white. Her other half was so out of place here, black leather and sleek smooth hair and that wicked way she smiled.

"You know I love you."

Shaking her head, Charlie felt her back bump against the wall; she hadn’t even realized that she was moving away from herself.

"You don’t know what love is, you’re not capable of it."

"What, do you think it’s something that only good people can have? I do love you."

Charlie watched the other raise a hand to tuck a curl of unruly hair behind her ear. She couldn’t get over how weird it was, watching herself, because the thing about it was that it was nothing like seeing herself in a mirror. The bad Charlie, she moved different, she was strong and confident and completely unrestrained. She moved in ways that Charlie never had. It was the same body, but a different mind controlling it, an incomplete mind that was not tempered by her conscious or her analytic functions.

"You only love yourself."

"Well, I think that’s a bit unavoidable in this situation."

"If you care about me, you’ll come back with me and you’ll let the wizard put us together again."

"I can’t do that."

"Why not? Is it so bad, having to deal with me? If you really cared about me, about us, you’d come back."

"You don’t understand. I’ve never been as free as I am now. "

"What?"

"No second guessing. No fear. This kind of freedom is intoxicating."

Charlie was plastering herself against the wall, trying to inch to the side but she found herself boxed in by her other half while a hand slid down her side, fingers pulling against her jeans.

"What are you - "

"Here it is."

Bad Charlie pulled away, holding up the bulky bronze key triumphantly.

"Oh no."

"You should have known better than to bring this here."

Charlie watched dumfounded as her other self strode across the room, holding the key against the edge of a bedside night stand, raising the lamp that was there and bringing it down with a loud crash. The lamp shattered and scattered across the table and the carpet. The other Charlie held up the key, broken in half, smiling.

"I can prove to you how much I love you. You’ll see."

"And then what?! How do you think I could let you go around doing - doing whatever it is that you want to do? I can’t, I can’t just watch you do horrible things anymore, we’re not at war, we don’t need to - you can’t - "

She didn’t realize she was getting a little hysteric. It happened sometimes, she just went into over drive and panicked. It seemed to be worse like this, being the good half, because the bad half never appeared to have that problem. She got it all to herself, super.

There were soft hands cupping her face, and she was standing so close again, smiling in a way that was too measured and cold. Charlie was slack jawed as her other self leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. She raised her hands to splay against the other Charlie’s chest, and pushed.

Bad Charlie laughed, a soft thing that sounded amused, that said ‘I’ll get what I want anyway.’. She had moved back in the room, turning in a circle and placing a hand on her hip, tapping her fingers.

"I was a bit too busy kicking ass to have fun back in Oz. But you know, it’s not just pain our bodies share. We’re linked in so many ways."

Charlie was trying to figure out what she meant - frankly she wasn’t really sure she wanted to understand her other half - when she was grabbed and hauled forward. It was all a little disorienting, her other self could move so quickly, absolutely self assured from one moment to the next. Charlie found herself struggling. What else was she going to do. It’s not like she could win, she didn’t really want to hurt her other self. And she knew the bad Charlie wouldn’t hurt her - couldn’t hurt her.

She was frightened anyway, as her other self pulled her belt off and started wrapping it around her wrists. Charlie squirmed, but she couldn’t get away, and after a pitifully short altercation she was tied up to a slat in the headboard, tugging at the belt wound and tied around her wrists. It was cinched against itself, the leather digging in to her skin. Twisting her fingers around and trying to dig her nails underneath it, she only managed to tighten the bindings.

The other Charlie had gotten off the bed, standing up and removing the black leather clothes. There was a time Charlie would have thought she’d look cool like that, like some kind of video game character, maybe the Black Widow. It just scared her like this.

Stripped down, leather left in a puddle on the carpet, the other Charlie sat at the foot of the bed, facing her and cross legged.

"I want to show you something."

"Uh, I’ve kind of already seen that before dude."

She wasn’t too sure she liked where other her was going with this.

But the bad Charlie just sat there, watching her, running her fingers down the bare skin and propping herself up so Charlie could see everything that was being done. When her other half started to touch herself more forcefully, squeezing her breasts and pinching at her nipples, rolling the little buds between her fingers and pushing her nails into the sensitive skin, Charlie gasped and went still.

She could feel it. She could feel the touch of her other self. It was faint, like the bounce back of an echo, a shadow of itself, but she could definitely feel the impression of fingers against her chest, of her nipples being toyed with.

Charlie watched her other self, fascinated and embarrassingly turned on, as slender hands moved lower down her body, down the familiar slope of her belly, fingernails scraping pale skin. She watched her other self slide a hand between her legs, felt the ghost of a sensation there herself, like her lips were being spread and someone was rubbing exactly where it made her shudder.

Charlie fidgeted, tugging ineffectually at the belt around her wrists trying to pick at with her nails but it was cinched tight around itself. She felt all different kinds of awkward and intimidated. But she didn’t truly feel threatened. She knew that her other half couldn’t hurt her, not without hurting herself. It kind of made her exhausted to think about.

She tried shutting her eyes, closing out what her other half was doing sitting at the foot of the bed with a hand between her legs. It just made it even more disconcerting, to feel these phantom sensations like some kind of vivid wet dream. She didn’t like not being able to see what bad Charlie was doing, but still having to feel it.

It’s not like she wasn’t easy on the eyes. Of course she’d masturbated in front of a mirror before, and posed naked to check herself out, and her boobs were really nice - just the right amount of firm and squish. Her other self even had the Leia tattoo. It was kind of cute.

The other Charlie still moved differently though, she was rougher, scraping her nails over the insides of her thighs and pinching her clit harder than Charlie usually did. She didn’t quite feel the sensations full force, like someone else was doing it to her, but Charlie could feel herself getting wet, that warm ache between her legs. It was echoes of sensations pinging between them.

Clenching her thighs together, she found herself twisting in her jeans just so, trying to get a little friction. He other self was grinning like she knew just what was going on. Probably did, when she stopped playing with herself and knelt on her hands and knees to crawl up the bed.

"Look, I’m sorry, you’re a nice girl, it’s not you, it’s me - "

Her other self placed a hand on Charlie’s ankle, sliding up the back of her calf over the jeans and pulling just slightly.

"Just think how good it will feel to get my mouth on you."

Charlie bit her lip, her body going slack, letting her leg be moved wider as bad Charlie slid up in between her thighs. The other was so at ease, so sure of herself, rubbing bare skin against Charlie as she moved up.

"To get my mouth all over you."

It was too hot, she couldn’t think straight, and the twist in the pit of her stomach wouldn’t ease. Delicate fingers pushed up under the hem of her shirt, flitting over her belly and fitting against her curves. Bad Charlie was very, very bad.

But was it really that bad?

It was kind of technically masturbation, wasn’t it. Really, mind bending, narcissistic masturbation. Charlie had always thought it was a good thing to love yourself. Not that this was really love. Or, her other self seemed to think it was. Maybe, maybe she could trick herself to making the right choice. No, tricking people was a bad thing.

There were lips against her neck, kissing gently at her pulse point, teeth hard but sucking light at that one spot just below the hinge of her jaw that always made her weak in the knees. It felt so good, and she could feel the echo of pleasure her other self was feeling just feeding right back, intensifying the sensation to ridiculous proportions. Charlie whimpered, turning into the contact and kissing herself as sweet and tender as she was inclined to, getting a hungry insistent push back.

"There, now that wasn’t so hard was it?"

"Uh…"

Charlie yelped when her other self grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her down further onto the bed, stretching her arms above her. Bad Charlie was kneeling over her, something almost predatory in the way that she looked with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?", the other Charlie said and laughed at her own joke.

She shifted and moved higher, spread legs next to Charlie’s arms pulled up, bare and unabashed. Her other self braced her hands on the bed frame, alongside Charlie’s hands curled tight on themselves and starting to sting from the tight binding. She was curved liked a question mark staring down at Charlie, her expression taunting, just holding herself there.

Charlie didn’t want to be turned on by this, she didn’t want to give her alter ego anything it was after, she was to put it simply creeped out. But her own emotions - amplified by the exaggerated concern in her split state - clashed against the things she could feel coming off her other half, burrowing in to her through the physical connection that tethered them as two parts of a whole.

Part of her wanted so overwhelmingly to be re-united with herself. She wanted to go back to Oz, to be physically pieced together again. But it was still like a magnetic pull, being drawn to her other half. She strained forward, craning her head up off the bed, needing to feel that connection, wanting any kind of release. She heard he other self sighing as she sank down further against Charlie, and as she put her mouth on the other Charlie, she could feel it on herself.

She’d always enjoyed the sharp earthy taste of other girls, the smooth plump skin of the labia and feeling them quiver under her tongue. It was her, but it was another body, and the sensation trembled low in her own pussy - the harder she pressed, eager and needy, the more she was rewarded. There was no one there, no mouth on herself, but she felt the pressure and the heat moving over her. Shuddering, she licked up against her other self and rubbed her thighs together, writhing on the bed.

It made her blush, how enthusiastically she strained up off the bed open mouthed chasing herself when her other half lifted up. Fingers pushed through her tangled hair, a hand cupping her cheek as bad Charlie stretched herself to lay along her, pressed together, and kissed her. She craved the comfort of reassurance, of how her other self smiled against her and sighed into her mouth.

“I knew I’d be a good lay.”

Charlie tried to think of something to say back, but honestly, her bad side had way better one liners. Instead, she rocked her hips up, rubbing their bodies together and licked the traces of her own taste off her lips.

The other Charlie sat up and turned around, straddling her backwards, tugging her shirt up and laying kisses down her belly as her pants were unbuttoned. She knew she was good with her hands, but damn she was good with her hands. Her pants were only halfway down her thighs when she felt fingers sliding against the slick folds of her pussy, teasing and rubbing. Whining, digging the heels of her feet into the bed, she angled her hips up.

Her other half adjusted, pushing back again to straddle her face and grind down against her while there were fingers and a tongue and teeth plucking at all the sensitive shivery parts of her. Charlie begged for more with the enthusiasm she put in to pleasing her other half.

Overwhelmed by the rippling echo of sensations reverberating between the two of them, Charlie lost track of where her split selves were physically separated. The pleasure that she felt in herself flowed through her other half and echoed again into her. Practically thrashing underneath the other Charlie, her hips bucking up and pushing, insistent, desperate, she licked and sucked at the squirming body grinding against her face, every echo of sensation exponentially increasing the fevered euphoria between them.

They moved together frenetically, with anticipation and purpose and knowing, pressing, rolling, vibrating with the escalating energy they fed off one another until it snapped. Charlie couldn’t tell heads from tails, who had started it and who had followed, or if they were so attuned it happened simultaneously, but she felt the quake of orgasm tremble through her, could feel the echo of it in her other self, feel it rippling back and forth as it pressed against itself over and over, breaking and moving and branching in a multitude of fractals expounded by one another.

Gasping for air and quivering, Charlie floated back into the singular boundary of her own split half of self still partially dressed while the naked mirror image of herself was laying next to her pulling at the belt around her wrists. They were both sweaty and shaking and flushed pink. She could still feel echoes faintly subsiding between them.

Her hands tingled numbly with returning pulse as she cradled them to her chest, rubbing. Her other self had curled up next to her, still naked and not seeming inclined to cover up at all, a hand slung over her belly like she was being cuddled.

She wondered if her bad half was genuinely affectionate, could want things for reasons that weren’t grounded in herself. There was a demand between them, to stay, that wasn’t even asked of her. Charlie didn’t know what she needed to do next.

“I’m never going to give up my freedom.”

Her other half tucked her messy hair away from her face, kissed her cheek. Charlie tugged her shirt down and started wriggling her pants back up, turning, wanting to see if her other half would let her go. Instead, arms wrapped around her, tucking her close. She was being spooned. Being kept.

“But you shouldn’t worry, I’ll protect you.

Pressing her face against the soft pillow on the bed, Charlie felt a kiss against her neck, possessive arms tighter around her waist.

“I love you.”

Charlie wasn’t sure what to do now. Her goal had been, one - find self, then two - reason with self. The reasoning part obviously failed. And now that all she had was a broken key and a sexual experience that she’d have wet dreams about for the rest of her life - well, Charlie didn’t know how to fix the situation. She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with herself - ha - and fighting herself wasn’t an option. If she could sneak away during the night, she’d need a plan and somewhere to go.

The only viable option that Charlie figured she had left was to find the Winchesters.


End file.
